Realm of Eternal Doom
by Younglink87
Summary: KaibaCorp has announced the U.S. Duel Monsters Tournament. Duelists Patrick and Nate qualify for this exciting event, but a secret organization led by Phoebe interupt the friendly competition in order to capture what they want: KaibaCorp's tecknologies!
1. PROLOGUE

YU-GI-OH: Realm of Eternal Doom  
By:Younglink87  
  
Long ago, when the Pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played games of great and terrible power, games of fate, games of judgment, games of magic, but these Shadow Games twisted the souls of those with weak wills and black hearts, and so the power was sealed away, imprisoned within the mystic Millennium Items, until thousands of years later, when a boy named Yugi unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. Now the games have returned and with them a new champion. Infused with the ancient magical energies of the Millennium Puzzle, but will Yugi control the power, or will the power control Yugi?  
  
PROLOGUE  
"Make your move already, Patrick!" One boy complained. A seventeen year-old kid with black rimmed glass and brown eyes was contemplating over the three cards he was holding. He chose one and placed it face up on the dueling field.  
  
"Good moves take time Nate, such as this good move," Patrick told his cousin, "I summon Dark Blade!" His cousin was a sixteen year-old kid with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Time to take you out," Nate declared, "I summon Big Eye along with the magic of Malevolent Nuzzler! Say good-bye to the rest of your Life Points!" Patrick's head slumped down in shame.  
  
"Aww, man that hurt," Patrick said, "that was like something I would do! How did you think of that?" Nate laughed and flashed his card.  
  
"What can I say? You're dealing with the super genius," Nate taunted.  
  
"Pfft. Yeah right! In your dreams!" Patrick countered.  
  
Nate gathered up his cards and placed them carefully in his card pouch he always had strapped to his belt. He was visiting Patrick's home in Vinton which he did every summer and they were playing Duel Monsters, which was a card game popular with many people in Patrick's hometown.  
  
"Hey, Nate, it's 4:30! The DungeonDice Monsters tournament finals are on!" Patrick said excitedly. Nate quickly turned on the television and they both sat back and watched. After a while, the announcer presented the winner.  
  
"Duke Deblin from Domino City Japan has crushed the competition again," the announcer proclaimed.  
  
"No surprise," Patrick said, "he's never lost a match."  
  
"You forget that Yugi Mutou schooled Deblin at his own game," Nate corrected.  
  
"Oopps. I forgot," Patrick admitted, "I guess that's why they call him the King of Games."  
  
Both teens' attention was focused on the television. After the sponsors of the tournament were shown, a commercial came on. It showed a person with shiny brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing a sleeveless white coat with the letters K and C on the collar.  
  
"No, way!" Nate said in disbelief.  
  
"It can't be!" Patrick said, equally amazed.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," they chorused.  
  
"Calling all duelists," said the person, "KaibaCorp is hosting another Duel Monsters tournament, but this time, we are accepting duelists from America."  
  
"America?!?" Nate and Patrick shouted.  
  
"If you Americans think you have what it takes to duel against Japan's top duelists, now is your chance to prove it," Kaiba continued, "unless you're afraid of us."  
  
"Not a chance, Kaiba!" Patrick shouted.  
  
"Bring it on!" Nate challenged.  
  
"Listen up! Not everyone will be able to participate in this tournament, only the ones that have the skills to do battle against the best will be able to compete," Kaiba informed, "I've hired KaibaCorp employees to station themselves around the United States. You will be required to duel against them to qualify. If you can't defeat one of my flunkies, you don't belong in this tournament."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there," Patrick vowed.  
  
"Count me in," Nate said.  
  
"To find the KaibaCorp personnel near you, go to the KaibaCorp website. All I said and more will be explained on it. Good luck to you all...you'll need it." Kaiba laughed.  
  
Nate and Patrick sat in disbelief. Nate snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I'm up for this! How about you? Ya with me?" Nate asked  
  
"You bet!" Patrick answered, "Let's check out the website now!" 


	2. Chapter One

NOTICE: FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL SEE TWO NUMBERS IN PARENTHESIS NEXT TO THE MONSTER CARD'S NAME. THE FIRST NUMBER IS THE MONSTER'S ATTACK AND THE SECOND THEIR DEFENSE. ALSO, AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH PLAYER'S TURN, THE PLAYER DRAWS FROM THEIR DECK. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THAT THEY DREW EACH TURN IF YOU THINK I WOULD. I'M ALSO USING CARDS I MADE UP MYSELF. OK, HERE GOES...  
  
Chapter One: Business Dueling  
  
Nate and Patrick had been waiting a full two weeks for a KaibaCorp associate to arrive at Cedar Rapids. They had spent that time perfecting their decks for the duel and the tournament.  
  
"Can't this line move any faster!?" Nate complained.  
  
"Be patient," Patrick said, "it will be worth the wait once we get into the tournament."  
  
They waited in line for a full one and a half hours till they came to a desk.  
  
"Name please," the secretary said.  
  
"Nathanael Smith," Nate said.  
  
The secretary typed in the name.  
  
"It seems you're not recorded in the KaibaCorp database so you'll have to duel our associate," the secretary explained.  
  
"All right, where do we face off?" Nate asked. The secretary stood up.  
  
"Please follow me," the secretary answered.  
  
Nate followed the secretary to a large door. The secretary pulled out a keycard and swiped it through the electronic lock. The door slid to one side and they both stepped in.  
  
The room was like half a basketball court and on the left side stood a man wearing a black tuxedo and a white undershirt. He had black hair and wore dark black sunglasses. On his left wrist was one of KaibaCorps products, the duel disk, with the blade pulled back in standby mode.  
  
"Put this on," said the secretary. She handed Nate a duel disk. He slipped it on and took his place on the opposite side of his opponent.  
  
"OK, let's make this quick," said the KaibaCorp associate, "We'll each duel with 4000 life points and the first one to reach zero loses. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," Nate answered.  
  
"Then let's begin," the associate commanded.  
  
Both duelists duel disks each shot out two hologram projectors and they landed on either side of each player. The blade on each duel disk then came together at the top and then clicked to the left side of it. Their life point display counters each displayed 4000 life points. Both duelists drew their hands.  
  
"I'll start," said the associate, "I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550/800) in attack mode and place one card face down, ending my turn." A hologram of his cards appeared in front of him.  
  
"OK, I place two cards face down and summon Darkfire Soldier #2 (1700/1100) in attack mode," Nate said, "Now my monster, attack his monster with twin flaming swords!"  
  
Nate's monster charged his opponent's monster and with one slash it was destroyed.  
  
Nate: 4000  
  
Associate: 3850  
  
"I'll now end my turn," said Nate.  
  
"OK, I'll activate my face down card, Last Will!," the associate announced, "I had to wait for you to destroy one of my monsters to activate this. It lets me take a monster from my deck with 1500 attack points of fewer and special summon it to the field, and I choose my Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in defense mode. Then I'll place one more card face down and end my turn."  
  
Nate studied his hand.  
  
OK, so he now has a strong defending monster, Nate thought, I need to destroy it to get to his life points.  
  
"I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in attack mode," Nate announced, "and I'll equip my two face down cards to it, Sword of deep seated and Malevolent Nuzzler!"  
  
The associate cringed at Nate's cards.  
  
"Sword of Deep seated will increase my monster's attack by 500 while Malevolent Nuzzler raises it by 700, but that's not all! Maha Vailo's special ability let's it gain an extra 500 attack boost for every card equipped to it. Do the math, it's attack is now 3750!"  
  
"Oh no!" shouted the associate.  
  
"Maha Vailo, attack and destroy his Wall!" Nate commanded. Nate's monster fired a lightning bolt at his opponent's monster and destroyed it.  
  
"Now Darkfire Soldier, attack his life points directly!" Nate shouted. His monster slashed his opponent and dealed some heavy damage to his life points.  
  
Nate: 4000  
  
Associate: 2150  
  
"You'll pay for that, punk," said the associate, "I'll now place a monster in defense mode and place one card face down to complete my turn."  
  
"This match is to easy," Nate stated, "Maha Vailo, attack!"  
  
Nate's monster fired a lightning bolt at his opponent's face down card.  
  
"Sorry, Junior," said the associate, "reveal Mirror Force!"  
  
"Crap!" Nate said disappointed.  
  
A barrier formed around the associate's face down card and Nate's monster's lightning bolt was deflected and struck down Nate's two monsters.  
  
"So much for your powerhouse," the associate taunted.  
  
Nate burned with anger.  
  
"You forget that I haven't summoned this turn, so I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Nate said. He placed the card on his duel disk and said, "Don't forget that my Sword of Deep Seated is returned to the top of my deck after its been destroyed."  
  
"A lot of good that'll do ya," said the associate, "It's my move, and I'll sacrifice my face down Headless Knight (1450/1700) for Summoned Skull (2500/1200)! Attack with lightning strike!" His monster fired lightning from it's horns at Nate's face down monster. It shattered on contact.  
  
"Thank you," Nate said smiling.  
  
"Why are you thanking me for destroying your monster?" asked the associate.  
  
"That's because you've destroyed my Man-Eater Bug (450/600), and it's special effect allows it to destroy one monster on the field once it's flipped up, and I choose your Summoned Skull!" Nate explained. The associate's monster was dragged to the Graveyard by Nate's Man-Eater Bug.  
  
"OH NO! I'm totally defenseless!" the associate exclaimed.  
  
"That's to bad," Nate said, "especially when I'm going to win! I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Summoned Skull."  
  
"Hold on! Reveal Magic Jammer!" the associate announced, "I discard one card from my hand to negate your Monster Reborn." Nate didn't even flinch. In fact, he was smiling!  
  
"So what?" Nate taunted, "I now summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) and equip it with the Sword of Deep Seated that I got back! Now Dark Blade (2300/2000) Direct Attack!" Nate's monster cross-slashed the associate with such a powerful force, it knocked him on his back.  
  
Nate: 4000  
  
Associate: 0  
  
The secretary, who had been watching the entire duel announced, "The winner of this duel is Nathanael Smith! Congratulations! You qualify for the tournament."  
  
"Woohoo!" Nate shouted. He leaped for joy and said, "The competition better lookout because Nate is in the tournament!"  
  
The secretary led Nate back to the front desk. Patrick was waiting for them.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Patrick asked.  
  
"He didn't have a chance," Nate answered.  
  
"Alright!" Patrick exclaimed.  
  
The secretary typed on the computer and said, "Smile for the camera." He was holding a digital camera. Nate did a victory pose and the picture was taken.  
  
"Since you beat our KaibaCorp associate in few turns and didn't lose any Life Points, you will be given a five-star rating, the highest score," the secretary explained.  
  
"Dude, I rock," Nate boasted.  
  
"Rarest card, please," said the secretary.  
  
"Chaos Sorcerer," Nate answered.  
  
"Here, you can see your tournament entry," the secretary offered. He turned the computer monitor so the duo could see.  
  
"Hey, lookin' good," Nate laughed. The monitor displayed Nate's picture, his rarest card, and his star level.  
  
"Here is your tournament identification," the secretary said, holding out a card. Nate took it and examined it. It looked like a Duel Monsters card, except that his picture was shown instead of a monster's picture.  
  
"Everything you'll need to know about this tournament is in this tournament rulebook," the secretary explained as he handed Nate a blue book with the KaibaCorp insignia on it, "you can keep the duel disk."  
  
"I'm next," Patrick announced.  
  
"Very well, follow me," said the associate. They walked down the hall Nate had come out of. Nate wondered how Patrick would fare against the seemingly novice associate. 


End file.
